


Just In Time

by Classified_Information



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Kisses, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Swearing, Violence, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classified_Information/pseuds/Classified_Information
Summary: Tumblr Writing Meme:Numbers 10 and 16. ‘You nearly died’ kiss/Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin. - Mormor





	Just In Time

Even though the shouting and sound of gunfire had stopped, it still felt like they were echoing around the empty warehouse. Sebastian was starting to wish they were. Anything to break the silence between him and his boss, who was standing no less than 10 feet away from him with a gun in his hand and two dead bodies at his feet.

"Jim... I had everything under control..." he tried to explain.

Jim's eyes widened, he was appalled. "You're tied to a chair, do you think I'm a fucking idiot? What part of this situation is under your control? Christ, you're lucky I was watching through the surveillance cameras... You could've been dead right now."

Seb looked away sheepishly and felt his stomach knot. Jim took a second to calm down again, but when he did his feelings of anger were quickly replaced with worry and panic. He could still feel his heart thud in his chest, and it hurt. His sniper - his partner - could have been dead. When Jim arrived, the two now deceased thugs were standing in front of Sebastian, aiming their guns at his forehead and counting down from ten. A few seconds later and he would've been too late.

But yeah, sure, Sebastian had things "under control."

Jim stepped over the bodies, doing nothing to avoid the pooling blood at his feet, and moved to stand behind the chair. He didn't want to be angry at the sniper, so he put on a softer tone and tried to help him.

"I'll untie you now... But seriously, Sebastian, be careful next time."

Jim crouched to untie the ropes around Seb's wrists - only to find they were already untied. Seb had been free the entire time. The criminal froze, slowly stood up straight, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"I told you I had everything under control..." he reminded Jim as he rose from the seat. Brushing off the remaining ropes, he turned to see his boss' expression.

"You. Are such. An arsehole."

"Aw, you need to have more faith in me, sir, I'm your second in command after all," Seb added.

"You scared me half to death, you bastard!" Jim growled as he walked round to face his partner.

"That's because, whether you like it or not, you care about me..." the sniper told him with a grin, and once Jim was only a few inches away he leaned down and gave him a kiss, "What a _sweetheart..._ "

When Jim kissed back he pulled Sebastian closer, gently tugging at the sides of his t-shirt. He was still shaking but kissing his lover calmed and reassured him; Seb was safe and that was all that mattered now.


End file.
